


Struck A Match Inside

by insanedairyfarmer



Category: Rush (TV 2008)
Genre: F/F, god I loved writing these, what is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanedairyfarmer/pseuds/insanedairyfarmer
Summary: Set after Season 3, Episode 13. After the pub, from Shannon's POV.





	Struck A Match Inside

I love the night.

Night, for me, brings peace and quiet. There's a sense of tranquillity that the curtain of darkness brings, even in the city. Although it's never truly dark, I guess.

But not tonight.

No, tonight, my mind is wide awake, though my body is screaming for sleep.

Because of _her_.

The guys were making fun of me in the locker room, Leon and Christian were annoying the shit out of me. I was quickly becoming irritated, and Stella, who had pretty much caused this (Josh was also to blame, but he wasn't there), was egging them on.

"Come on, Stell, back me up!" This can't end well. But, refusing to listen to my head and instead allowing my heart to take over.

"Yeah, back me up, Stella."

Next thing I know, Stella's crossed the room and is grasping my face in her two hands. It seemed to happen in slow motion. I had enough time to say "Mmph" before her lips were placed on mine. In the most wonderful kiss I've ever had. It only lasted a whole of three seconds, but that three seconds was the best of my life. Not kidding.

And here we are, it's currently 2:37am and I have no hope of sleeping. The only thing on my mind is Stella. Stella this, Dagostino that.

She's under my skin. And I really need to do something about it.

So I call her.

"Shannon?" Her voice is groggy, I've either woken her up or she's still drinking. But I don't hear any background noise, no voices or glasses clinking, so I assume it's the former.  
"Stell..."  
"What?" She's beginning to get irritated. "You called me, so what's going on?"  
"I can't stop thinking about you." I blurt it out. "I've been trying to sleep, pretty much since I got home. And you're keeping me awake."  
There's silence on the other end of the phone. Then, "Is this because of what happened in the locker room?"  
"Yes." I hold my breath.  
Stella sighs into the phone. "What are you doing right now?"  
"Umm, I'm sitting on the couch, all the lights on, because I can't sleep."  
"Right. Hold tight. I'll be there in ten."

Wait, what?

By the time I form a coherent answer, Stella's hung up.

"Bugger."

I wait for the ten minutes to pass. Ten becomes fifteen, then twenty, before a knock finally sounds from my front door.

I answer it, of course. Before I even get the door fully open, Stella's grabbed me and pressed her lips to mine in the sweetest kiss ever. I gladly respond, holding her tightly in my arms.

She suddenly pulled away, and I was immediently worried. But she grinned, that wicked grin I've come to love, and leant close to my ear.  
"That was a little too cliché for my liking. But, I'll show you something that is definitely not."

I definitely did NOT sleep that night.


End file.
